The Fear Within
by Grave Of Maria
Summary: Naruto is a Fox that lives in a world were Neko's and Inu's hate each other. What would happen if he is being beat up and a Neko comes and saves him and then takes him back to her house? Could his and the girls kind learn to like the other species?
1. Paige

**A/N: i hate for people to be waiting to read me story, i dont own Naruto, i do own Paige, please review, and enjoy...**

* * *

The Neko world consists of only Neko's and felines alike. Ever since the dawn of time, Neko's hated Inu's and Kitsunes. They never really got along. Bummer. Well this is where our story takes place...well sort of! People well have Neko/Inu, Kitsune (or any other animal) ears, tails, claws, and other such things (like cravings, eating, disliking, liking things that surreal animals might like).

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be alright Paige? I mean, this world does have ...have those...those _things_!" Mother exclaimed. She liked to prefer to Foxes and such, as _things_. I swear she has a thing for them. 

"I'll be fine mother, I promise! I can fight; I can take care of my self!" I reassured her (though I doubt that it actually worked!).

"Well…alright, just be careful! Me and your father well be here if you ever plan on coming back! And we would support you if you ever need any! And money! We well-"

"Mother please! I'll be fine! I promise! Now I need to go before the portal closes!"

"Good bye honey!"

"Bye mother…"

That's one thing I can tell you, I sure as hell won't miss them as much as they miss me! I'm sure Loki could take my place! Loki is my older brother; my parents don't pay much attention to him since he's never around, but now that I'm gone…

The portal was this small pond that was connected with this '_Armageddon_ ' I was going too. (I still don't understand why they call it that, maybe because both Nekos and Inus live there?) It's going to be so cool! I can finally live by myself (not really an Inu or Neko…or maybe even a fox!) in my own apartment!

I'm working in a small (LARGE) library in the north side. I know it doesn't sound fun, but the pay is good! (484 a week! Just shows how desperate they are!)

There aren't many Neko's here truth be told. There are only 10 or so leaving to _Armageddon. _

My hand clutches tight at the rope around my shoulders as I jump into portal pondy thingy (I never learned what it was called). Going through the portal feels like you swimming through a couple of layers of thin membrane. It was…relaxing to say so myself.

It really wasn't my first time going through the portal. I went when I was about 4 with my father to _Armageddon _to go and fetch my brother, who ran away after some of his fangirls (and boys) wouldn't stop…_touching._

A faint light came through the darkness that overwhelmed me as I was passing through. Soon enough I found myself at _Armageddon_.

I just have one word to describe it; perfect.

It felt like everyone was equal and this silly fight against Nekos and Inus never happened. A cool breeze ruffled my pinks hair as my purple eyes roamed the place. It never dawned on me why so many Neko's and Inu's hate each other. Mother and father never ever really told me, heck not even Loki! But here it seems as if none of that even matters.

I started my small trek to the apartments in which I would be living at after I finished looking around. On my way there, I kept on hearing this loud…_yelping_ sound coming from an ally way. Curious as I am (which is a lot) I went down the grey shadowed path; seeing some Neko dudes (hehe Neko dudes!) kick this abandoned Kitsune.

The fox had orange fur and blue eyes and white tips at two of its paws and chest and even on the tail. For some reason, it looked like the Kitsune was…crying.

"Hey! Leave the Kitsune alone!" I yelled walking up to them.

"And how are you going to make us? You're just a girl!"

"You should never underestimate the power of a girl!" I smirked punching the two Neko's square in the face and then kicked them where the sun-don't-shine.

By now they were on the ground in exqusiating (sp?) pain. Gently I picked p the whimpering Kitsune and finished my way to the apartments.

When I finished settling in the new room, I settled my attention on the sleeping Kitsune. As gently as I could, I patched up his wounds before placing him on the big bed, and quickly went to go fetch us some food. I'm sure he wouldn't mind some ramen.

I was surprised. The Kitsune ate the ramen and two more cups of it. He must have been very hungry!

"It's late. We should be getting to bed now, ok …" I looked at the collar tag. "…Naruto?"

He mewed and grabbed a spot beside me under the covers. I guess he doesn't mind me, and I don't mind him. I was thinking of getting a pet Neko…but Naruto well do. He seems right.

"Good night Naruto."

"Mew!"

A smile graced my lips as a thought sounded in my mind before I fell asleep.

'_Looks like I made a new fried after all!_'

_--------------------------------------------------Neko-Chan--------------------------------------------------_

My alarm went off at 5 am in the morning, waking me and Naruto up. Naruto started to claw the annoying alarm clock, I guess wanting to go back to bed.

"You can go back to bed if you like; I can't take you in the library anyways." I told Naruto, who gladly went back under the covers.

'_Cute…_' I thought chuckling as I put on some arm warmers and a strapless top I always wore, leaving my hair down.

Naruto was taking quick glances at me from under the covers. If I had known better, I would say he was checking me out!

"Pervert! Go back to bed!" He hissed before retreating back under the covers. Guess he hates being called pervert.

"I'm off Naruto! I'll be back later, so if you're hungry feel free to help yourself to the fridge!" I yelled walking out of the door. A hiss was heard as I walked down the hallway.

_--------------------------------------------------Neko-Chan--------------------------------------------------_

"Naruto! I'm home!" My voice rang through the huge apartment (more like a condo!). Yeah, I was filthy rich, but I really didn't care!

Naruto came from the kitchen, a ramen cup over his head.

"Had trouble making ramen?" I asked picking the Kitsune up and took the cup off. He licked my cheek as we entered the kitchen.

There were more than10 ramen cups littering the (once) clean floor. The bell on my tail jingled as I proceeded to clean up the Kitsune's mess. It was amusing to see Naruto going after the bell on my tail as it swayed side to side.

'_I'll get it this time! Just a little bit lower…_' A husky voice rung through my mind and before I knew it, Naruto caught my tail (which made me eep! Since I was a Neko I was able to hear what animals are thinking).

"Naruto (giggle) let go of my tail! (giggles) It's sensitive! (giggle)"

'_But…but its sooo soft! And warm! And chewable!_' The small voice whined.

"No (giggle) chewing on my (giggle) tail Naruto!"

Finally after having a giggling fit, the Kitsune let it go, in an attempt to catch it again. Quickly I picked him up so he won't get my tail (and make me giggle!). It was _really_ annoying.

After eating a cup of ramen each (I was running low thanks to Naruto) we both settled on the bed, me flipping through channels while Naruto was chasing his tail. I was wondering if Naruto had a _normal_ form, besides the Kitsune form.

"Ano…Naruto…" He looked up at me, "…do you have a… _true_ form? A _normal_ form?"

The Kitsune had a grin on his face, as if saying 'Ha! I know something you don't know!'

Naruto nodded, jumping off the bed. Quickly I looked over to see if he was running out the room, but he wasn't. Instead a tall tanned skinned man stood in front of me …_nude!_ He had golden yellow hair that resembled the sun, and bright blue eyes like the clearest sky with no clouds. He also had fox ears on his head a fox tail and claws. He had a perfect body, to me anyways.

I looked at his face and noticed that he had three whisker marks on each check which made him even hotter! My eyes traveled down and down further until they stopped at…'ahem' his manhood. Only then I realized what the hell I was staring at and flushed, turning away. (I am NOT a pervert! Though I'm close to one now!)

"N-Naruto…please put this towel around your… (blush) lower parts…" I handed him a towel that I had next to me that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hai." He grabbed the towel and wrapped it around himself.

"Sorry about that, but I had no clothes."

"It's ok, as long as you have _something_ to cover up. I'm still not…_used_ to seeing…_things_ like that."

He chuckled. Oh my God his voice was sexy!

"So this is your normal form?" I asked looking at him up and down.

He nodded, stepping back as if he was ashamed of himself. I looked at him confused.

"Sorry if I'm not beautiful…" He whispered.

A moment pass and I was laughing. It looked like I was laughing at _him _but I was laughing at whathe _said._

"What do you mean 'not beautiful' Naruto? You're the most gorgeous being I've ever laid eyes on! Hell, if I didn't know better, I would have thought that you were a god, gracing me with your presence!"

He looked at me stunned. No one has ever called him gorgeous, or even thought of him as a god no less. He smiled.

"And your smile is just stunning Naruto-kun. Come on; let's see if we can find you some clothes. Loki was here a week ago and if I know him he forgot some of his clothes."

"Who's Loki? Is he your mate?" He asked following me.

"No, my bastard of a brother. If he was my mate I would have killed myself the first time he breathed. Truth be told Naruto, I would rather have you as my mate then some nasty scum my parents paid to marry me."

He smiled, though I couldn't see it. I found him some of Loki's clothes and gave it to him along with the directions to the restroom. A moment later he came out, and by god he was hot!

He had black silky boxers on and a black t-shirt that really brought out his features in his face. What brought me out of my musing was the chime from the clock.

"It's already ten. I need to get to sleep; I have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Name?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"What's your name? You know mine, but I don't know yours?"

"Oh, my name is Opus Paige. Nice to meet you…"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"…Uzumaki Naruto. That name fits perfectly."

He grinned, and then yawned.

"Come on. We both need some shut eye. We'll talk more tomorrow after work."

He nodded getting into bed with me. It felt weird having a guy I don't even know sleep in the same bed as me, but I trust him. He doesn't seem the type to do nasty things. As time ticked away, we both fell into slumber.

_--------------------------------------------------Neko-Chan--------------------------------------------------_

When I woke up, Naruto was cuddling me again. It's been a week since I saw Naruto's normal form. The first morning after Naruto slept with me in his normal form, he was cuddling me and I got freaked out and made him sleep on the couch (poor poor Kitsune) the next night.

That was a bad idea. He had a nightmare and kept screaming my name until I forced him to wake up. Until then I just got used to be cuddled up with him (we have _nothing_ going on I swear!!!) at night.

It was Saturday today and no work today or tomorrow in fact. I wonder what time it is? I don't know if it's after noon, still morning, or even night time! I only had one large window on the other side of the room that took up most of the wall, and had black curtains so that the room was still dark and no light would be able to shine through (I had to buy them for Naruto because he kept complaining that when I go to work the dawning sun always wakes him up).

Not just that, but he also took up the habit of _unplugging_ my alarm clock in the _middle_ of the _night_ when I'm asleep (I ended up extremely late to work the next day and was almost fired).

Naruto started to stir a bit as a yawn came from his lips. A tingling sensation erupted over my body. It was going to rain!

I hated it when it was raining. All day long I would be sluggish and lazy and that_ damn tingling sensation will not stop_!

The body next to me groaned, sitting up and stretched, looking around the room.

"Paige? Your still in bed? I thought you would be up by now?"

"It's _raining_. Neko's hate rain. We tend to get sluggish and lazy and this _damn tingling sensation will not stop!_"

"Tingling sensation? Because of the rain? That's weird. Oh well, I don't fell like getting up either." He snuggled back down gathering me up in his arm.

I fell back asleep, I don't know about Naruto…

_--------------------------------------------------Neko-Chan--------------------------------------------------_

"_Paige!_ Please wake up! I'm hungry!"

"Naruto…eat some ramen! I'm sure you know who to _make_ it! Besides I'm tired! It's raining, and I'm tired!"

"You said tired already. I know how to make it and all, but I'll be lonely! Besides, I'm not allowed to eat in the room. _Please_ Paige!" He pouted, his ears drooping a little.

"Fine, but I'm sleeping on the couch…"

He hugged me running out of the room and into the kitchen. I followed suit but more slowly with a blanket in my hands. I made my way to the couch and simply fell on it, pulling the blanket over me.

After Naruto finished making his cup of instant ramen, he sat on the couch (moving my head on his lap while he ate).

I was too tired to even care let alone tell Naruto to stop making that _annoying_ slurping noise. The TV was turned on and the sound was ear blasting even if the volume was on 8. I groaned…damn rain…

After Naruto finished his ramen, I went back to my very warm, very comfy, very inviting bed. I was on the verge of going to sleep when Naruto came in…_again_.

"What do you want Naruto-kun?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him (though he couldn't see it).

"Mind if I take a nap with you?"

What a surprise!

"…sure…"

He jumped into bed (no pun intended) making my groan.

_--------------------------------------------------Neko-Chan--------------------------------------------------_

The next day was fun. I was awake first and had Naruto wake up to go for a 'small' walk and threatened that if he didn't get up in 5 minutes I was going to force him out.

And that's just what I did.

Currently Naruto is complaining about the collar I forced him to wear along with the leash. He was in his Kitsune form so it was easier for me to drag him out.

'_When you said _forced_, I thought you meant 'dragging my ass out of bed and throwing me in the shower', _not_ 'turning me into my Kitsune form slapping on a collar and leash and then dragging me out!'_' The small fox complained chewing on the black leash (I had got them when he made me late for work just in case I had to tie him to the closet door at night)

"Your not trying to chew your leash off just so you could get out of walking, are you?"

'_…No! What makes you say that!?_' He asked mouth still on the leash.

"Don't bother, there's unicorn horn mixed into the material so it's unbreakable." (Ya Unicorns exist!)

''_Darn it!_'

"Paige-san! So nice to see you! And who do we have here?" Hatake Kakashi (cough; my boss; cough) came up to us seeming to smile.

He wore a mask and a headband over his left eye. Weirdo if you ask me (Don't tell him I said that!)!

"Huh? Oh this is Uzumaki Naruto. We're just out for a walk! What brings you here Hatake-san?" I asked taking a seat on one of those stone benched at the park.

"Hm? Oh, I got a letter to give you! It's from your parents!" He handed me a white envelope with golden trims and the Opus insignia seal.

Quickly I opened the letter reading the contents out loud.

_Dear Paige,_

_Me and your Father wish to see how you are faring in _Armageddon_ Loki kept on telling us that you would be fine. We know that but just to make sure. You never know! You could be raped or something!_ (Everyone sweetdropped at this)_ To make sure that you are alright we are going to Armageddon to visit for a few days. We'll be there this Monday. Oh and we found this perfect guy for you! There's a picture in the envelope, see you soon!_

_Love._

_Kilik & Margot_

"I knew it! See, told you you would be better off as my mate then some stranger I don't even know Naruto!" The small fox nodded.

"Well, I better get going!"

"Hatake-san! Wait! May I ask you a favor?"

"Sure! What is it?" He asked looking down at me.

"Well, since my parents are coming, I don't think they'll like Naruto around so could he stay at your place for a while until they leave?"

"Sure! Well Good bye!" With that he left.

Naruto jumped onto my lap, looking up at me.

'_Your parents hate Kitsunes?_'

"Yeah, sad as it is." I pulled out the small photo that came with the letter looking at it.

The guy had extremely pale skin and midnight hair and eyes. He was decent looking to me. His name was Uchiha Sasuke. At this Naruto growled.

'_That damn bastard! He's still alive!?_'

"You know him?"

'_You could say that. He's my cousin. Don't ask!_'

"I'm not. Let's go home. We need to get you pact."

He nodded jumping off my lap and started walking towards the house.

This was going to be a very long week…

* * *

Please Review! 

**Okami-Sama**


	2. What?

**A/N: I don't own Naruto, but i do own Paige, Loki and their parents and Yada Yada, you know the rest...**

_

* * *

_

_He nodded jumping off my lap and started walking towards the house._

_This was going to be a very long week…_

_

* * *

_

"Naruto Behave yourself while you're here. Whenever I can, I'll come and visit. If you need me for anything please call! Bye Naruto-kun."

"Bye." The blonde teen was sad that his friend was leaving.

Who could blame him? He didn't even know the people for Neko's Sake! Plus he was to live without Paige for practically a whole week! She was the only one the blonde teen could sleep well with without the reoccurring nightmares. With out her, it was nightmares every waking moment (sleeping moment).

He sighed. Paige's parents hated his kind so he couldn't stay at the house. He's just glad that Paige would come over _once_ in a while and that she didn't turn like her parents, hating the other kind.

The blonde was snapped out of his thought when a hand suddenly started rubbing his ear, making him mewl.

"What were we thinking about? It must have been deep if you didn't sense me coming Naruto-kun! Mah, dinner's ready!" The preppy Inu told him leaving the room soon after.

Yup, a long week indeed.

_--------------------------------------------------Neko-Chan--------------------------------------------------_

A knock on the door shook me out of my musings about this 'Sasuke' dude. Quickly I rushed to the door opening it.

"Mother, Father, Loki-nii-san, Sasuke-san, please come in!" A smile was on my face as they came in.

Sasuke looked around the place, sniffing. Loki gave me a quick huge before going into the kitchen.

"Mother, how long are you going to stay in _Armageddon_?" I asked taking a seat on the couch as she walked around the large condo.

"Two or three days tops. There are too many…_things_ around here."

I left out a held breathe I'd been unknowingly holding. Loki came back into the room with a slice of pizza in his mouth and a Root Beer in his hand. He sat next to me grabbing the remote off the coffee table and leaned back, feet on the table, and flipped on the TV. He's sleeping on the couch tonight! I had _just_ cleaned that table after 2 hours of scrubbing!!!

"Paige, we would like you to meet Uchiha Sasuke." My father introduced us.

"Nice to meet you."

"Same."

Well…at least he's quiet. Not like the _others_ were. God, they were annoying and clumsy!

_--------------------------------------------------**Flash Back**--------------------------------------------------_

_"I'm sooo sorry! Really I am!" Random dude number 42 apologized. _

_I started calling them random Dude number 42, or what ever number they were when my parents brought them home. It was too hard to remember all those names, so I number them. And right now, Random Dude number 42 just broke my favorite laptop that had _**EVERYTHING **_I had worked so hard on! Plus my anime pictures were on there and I didn't save them on another computer. (I had to spend the next 2 weeks finding them all again). _

_After that Random Dude number 42 was thrown out of the house and was forbidden to come near it again. _

_---_

_"…And then I kicked their butts! You know if you think about it, they weren't that built up like I was so they lost to me! I just love my muscles! There was another time…" _

_Random Dude number 147 just would not _**Shut Up**_ about his fucking muscles! He was already on his 148 story about how he beat the fucking crap out of some dude! That was even more than the Random dudes mom brought home! I couldn't take it anymore!!! _

_"Shut up! If you talk about your muscles on more time, I swear, God help me so, I'll rip them off!!!" _

_Ha. That did the trick! He ran away as fast as his legs could take him yelling, "No! Not my Muscles! Anything but my beautiful muscles!" All the way home! I never say him again after that._

_--------------------------------------------------**End Flash Back**--------------------------------------------------_

Heh. It was fun scaring them off, sending them all running home, never coming back. Mom had trouble Random Dude number 320 since I practically chased all of them away.

"Well, we'll let you two catch up! Me and your father are going shopping. Toodles!" With that mom and dad left, leaving me, Loki, and Sasuke.

As soon as they were gone I sighed.

"Loki, feet off the table! Unless you wish to spend the rest of the three days scrubbing, off!"

"You worry too much sis!"

"I do not! You're just too lazy!"

"That's just the way I am."

I glared, getting up and going into the kitchen.

"Do you want anything Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Not much of a talker really…GREAT!!! I mean he's quiet, and not annoying and defiantly not clumsy! Well…so far! But we'll see!! I have me ways! (Insert evil laughter and smirk)

The phone ranged taking me out of my thoughts. Before Loki could make a move to get it, I got it.

"Hello?"

'_Hello? Is t-this Paige-san?_' A timid voice asked.

"Yes, this is me Hinata."

'_Me and Ten Ten w-wanted to know, i-if you want t-to come with us to the n-night c-club?_'

"Sure I would love to come Hinata! And you said that Ten Ten's going?" I smirked, seeing Loki look at me.

Loki was _very_ interested in Ten Ten. So he tries to see her every chance he could to ask her out. (Every other chance was very short and had no chance to ask.)

'_Y-yes._'

"Alright Hinata-chan, see you there!"

We both hung up. Loki jumped over the counter and landed on me making us both fall to the floor. Hard. His fists grabbed my shirt, hoisting me up, his legs straddling me.

"Ten Ten. When and where!?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know?" I asked smirking.

"Yes. I would."

"Yeah, and what makes you think I would tell you?"

"Because if you do, I won't tell mother about the fox you let in the condo."

'_Naruto…_'

"Fine. Hinata invited me to the nightclub at six. Happy? Don't you dare tell mother about the fox. If you do I'll make sure you and Ten Ten never go together and I'll make your life a living nightmare." I threatened.

He smirked getting off me.

"Deal."

His smirking ass makes his way to the front door opening it.

"See ya later sis!" He waved and walked out.

"Goddamned son of a bitch you bastard! I hope you burn in hell!" I yelled after him.

"You and your brother fight a lot?" Sasuke asked, helping me off the floor.

"You can say we have a…special 'bond'."

He nodded retrieving the phone that had flown out of my hand we Loki jumped me. (Look! A fling phone!)

"Sasuke-kun. Do you want to go to the club with us? I'm sure Hinata wouldn't mind. To tell you the truth, I've never ever thought Hinata would want to go to a nightclub. Hm. So how 'bout it?"

"Hn. Sure."

"Good, then I need to make one more call, excuse me." Quickly I ran to my room (I had a phone on there) and grabbed the phone, dialing Kakashi's number.

It rung twice before Kakashi answered.

"Kakashi! It's me, Paige. May I talk to Naruto for a bit?"

'_Sure! Let me go get him!_'

'_Hello? Paige!?_'

"Naruto-kun! Listen, I was wondering if you would like to go to the night club with me?"

There was a pause on the other line.

'_Sure. Paige…when can I go back home? I don't like it here! There's no ramen!!!_'

"Don't worry Naruto-kun; I'm going over now to go get you so we could go by some clothes and then get something to eat before going to the club."

'_Really!? Iruka! Paige is coming for me so we could go get ramen!_'

There was another voice but I couldn't understand it.

"See you later Naruto-kun."

'_See ya!_' And hung up.

_--------------------------------------------------Neko-Chan--------------------------------------------------_

"So, which store do ya want to go look in first?" I asked looking around the big mall. Naruto was with glaring at Sasuke (who had come with us. They were at each other's neck when they saw each other when I went to get Naruto) who had his hands in his pockets, his ears flatted on his head, pissed.

"Naruto! Leave him alone just for an hour! Please!?"

He grumbled but muttered a 'fine' and walked off…pissed. Sasuke was no better. He kept on calling Naruto Dobe, and kept on insulting him. It was annoying! I found a store with club clothes and went in, dragging alone a fuming Naruto and a still pissed Sasuke.

I just hope that for at _least_ an hour, I'll still be alive!

_--------------------------------------------------Neko-Chan--------------------------------------------------_

The music pounded over every body in the nightclub, the lights spinning widely over the dance floor. The vibrations shook the building and went through every body's body.

There were people, well more like Neko's and Inu's and all, on the dance floor dancing and having a good time.

We made our way to the back table where Hinata, Ten Ten, and Loki all waited.

"Hey sis! Looking good!"

"Shut it bastard!"

He smirked, grabbing Ten Ten's hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

"Hinata, care to dance with me?" I asked the timid girl.

"S-sure Paige…" She got up and followed me to the dance floor, where we danced to the song, 'Smack That'.

We were doing find when a random guy came behind me and started dancing with us, I had no problem until he placed his hands on my hips. As soon as the song ended I turned to the punk who's hands still remained on my hips.

"Mind letting go? You're a good dancer and all, but not my type, sorry."

He only smirked bringing me closer. The DJ played 'Next contestant' next. This guy was seriously freaking me out!

Hinata was still dancing with her back towards me so she didn't know. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Naruto get up and come my way. I wonder if he's gonna save me…god I hope so!

"Hey…hands off my…girlfriend." Naruto grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the man's grasp and into his.

The punk quickly left, I bet to go look for some one else…

'_Heh. If only it was true…_' Naruto smirked at the thought.

"Thank you Naruto! I owe you one! You couldn't have picked a better time to come!" I smiled, now facing him. He smiled back.

The song that was now paying was 'Every Time We Touch'. I pulled him over to where Hinata was and started to dance to the beat. Naruto danced behind me in sync with my movements.

It was fun! Surprisingly, Sasuke started dancing behind Hinata! Think they make a cute couple!

A pair of hands grabbed my hips, pulling me closer to Naruto's body. I didn't mind at all really. As long as it was Naruto I was fine.

At the end of the song we both went back to the table and sat down as 'The Light that blinds' by Shadow Falls came on.

"Want a drink Naruto?"

"Sure."

"Wanna share a strawberry daiquiri?"

He nodded as I went to the bar and ordered the drink. A moment later the bar tender gave me the drink. On my way back to Naruto I noticed that the tender only gave me one straw…oh boy…

"Sorry it's it one straw, hope ya don't mind Naruto." Truth was I could have gone and get another straw…but I was too lazy!

The night went on and every one was having a good time. That is until tomorrow when the hang over kicks in! Heh, you just gotta love 'em

_--------------------------------------------------Neko-Chan--------------------------------------------------_

Today's Tuesday and my parents leave today! I'm so happy! I was currently looking at the plane they had gone home, along with Sasuke beside me. Yeah he stayed, but not for me. Oh no, not for me, but for Hinata.

It was cute actually! They hooked up at the night club. It was rather fast, but neither one minded. As for me and Naruto…well we're still friends.

"Come on. I still have to pick up Naruto from Kakashi-san's house."

He groaned, getting into the car. Hehe, torutre!!!

_--------------------------------------------------Neko-Chan--------------------------------------------------_

_Knock. Knock. _

"I'll get it Iruka-Sensei!" Came Naruto's voice from the other side of the door.

The door swung open revealing two blue eyes. Then a yellow blur latched itself on me, dragging my down yelling "PAIGE!"

"Na-Na- Naruto! I… c-can't …b-breathe!" I managed to wheeze out as the blonde hugged me to death. Literally.

"He he, sorry Paige." He chuckled, getting off of me and helped me up.

"Now that I can breathe again, Kakashi-sensei, thank you for watching Naruto!"

"No problem!" The masked man, smiled…I think.

Kakashi carried Naruto's bag to the car, putting it in, saying hi to Sasuke and went back inside.

"What is he doing here?!"

"What do you thing Dobe? I didn't come on my own you know. I was forced." The cat scowled, still mad at me.

"Yes now suck it up and be a man!" I giggle, turning the car on and drove away.

On the way home, I dropped Sasuke off at Hinata's. I still think they make such a cute couple! Naruto was happy also that his cousin left and he got to sit in the front seat with the air on high. I didn't know why he had the air on high, but when ever I tried to place it on something warmer, he'd turn it back.

It was freakin' cold! Once we got back to the house, I was already shivering! Geeze, the nerve of the dude!

Naruto ran inside and turned on every air conditioner on and every fan on. When I walked inside it was like walking into the freezer that was in the Artic! It. Was. Cold.

Now I was _really_ concern with the fox.

"Na-Naruto! A-are you o-ok?!" I asked shivering under ten blankets that were on top of me.

"Sorry, but it's hot in here!"

"_HOT!?_ **_HOT_**!? You're fucking hot?! I find that pretty hard to believe!" I yelled through chattering teeth.

I could have sworn my lips turned purple! I was over here trying to get at least a little bit warm, while Naruto was standing in front of the air conditioner complaining it was hot! How the fuck could you be hot unless…

Oh no! This isn't good!

* * *

That's it fro now! Reveiw please!!! 

**Oh and, i also ask for some suggestions for Naruto and Paige (like should i have a lemon next chapter?)! And some other pairings! Please and thank you!**

**_Okami-Sama_**


End file.
